1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for saving fuel by controlling the pilot valve of a burner assembly so that the pilot valve does not operate while the primary burner is functioning.
2. The Prior Art
It is quite common in gas burners of substantially any type to have a pilot valve for igniting the main burner. Heretofore it has been the common practice to allow the pilot to burn continuously whether or not the primary burner is lit. The operation of the pilot while the primary burner is ignited is a redundancy.
The present invention has an object to overcome the previous redundancy by providing a method and apparatus whereby the pilot will be ignited only at such times as when the main or primary burner is not ignited.